tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tygrysi Pazur
Takeshi (inaczej Tygrysi Pazur) - znany, zmutowany zabójca i łowca pochodzący z Japonii. Doskonale zna się na swoim fachu, co czyni go wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Wygląd Takeshi jest człowiekiem zmutowany w dużego tygrysa, o pomarańczowo-białym futrze, z typowymi dla tygrysa czarnymi pasami. Porusza się na dwóch nogach (co wynika z tego, że wcześniej był człowiekiem). Posiada żółte oczy, z czego jedno jest przysłonięte czarną przepaską, które zostało wybite. Nie posiada ogona, gdyż wspomina, stracił go podczas jednego z pojedynków. Nosi błękitną koszulę z krótkim rękawem pod brązową kamizelką, a na szyi ma niebieską chustę. Na plecach zaś nosi plecak odrzutowy, umożliwiający latanie. Ów plecak jest zapinany od przodu klatki piersiowej, dzięki czemu paski mogą służyć jako bandoliery. Gdy wraca na ziemię, w odcinku ''Gniew Tygrysa'', pozbawiony jest lewego oka i kawałka prawego ucha, które utracił przez Krataogona, a od odcinka ''Ogon Tygrysa'' traci również rękę, którą zastępuje później robo-tyczną łapą. Osobowość Posiada on swoją dumę, jednak potrafi odstawić ją na bok, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja, czy cel. Bezinteresownie wykonuje polecenia swojego zwierzchnika i nie zastanawia się, czy jest to właściwe działanie, czy też nie. Po pobycie w wymiarze X jego bezwzględność nasiliła się. Przestał mieć jakiekolwiek hamulce przy atakowaniu bezbronnych, by osiągnąć swój cel. Liczy się tylko wykonanie zadania. Mimo to iż Tygrysi Pazur wcześniej był człowiekiem, poprzez połączenie jego oraz tygrysiego DNA został drapieżnikiem, który czerpie przyjemność z polowania na potencjalną ofiarę. Zdolności Posiada pazury, kły oraz szybkość i zwinność tygrysa, a jego zmysł węchu dorównuje (a nawet przewyższa) zmysł Razora. Poza tym jest wspaniałym wojownikiem. Nawet Splinter miał z nim początkowo problemy. W walce wręcz używa miecza, jednak jego główną broń stanowią dwa laserowe pistolety. Każdy z nich ma promienie innego koloru: jeden czerwony, a drugi niebieski. Niema znaczenia, który jest do czego, gdyż oba zamrażają. Posiada również siatkę do chwytania przeciwników oraz jackpak przeznaczony głównie do ucieczek, uników, a nawet pościgów Historia Przeszłość Kraangowie zmutowali go razem z siostrą, kiedy byli jeszcze małymi dziećmi. Nim stał się częścią przestępczego podziemia, będąc dzieckiem on i Alopex (jego siostra) dorastali w cyrku. Gdy dorośli, pracowali razem jako, wysokopłatni zabójcy i najemnicy. Ich drogi rozeszły się gdy Alopex się od niego odwróciła. Próbując go zabić, odcięła mu jedynie ogon, który zabrała jako trofeum, czyniąc z niego pasek. Dziewczyna uciekła, a Tygrysi Pazur dalej pracował w kryminalnym światku. Dzięki temu zdobył opinię najstraszliwszego zabójcy w Azji. Jego sława dotarła również do Shreddera, który zatrudnił go, jako nową prawą rękę na miejsce Karai, podczas swojej podróży w Japonii. Sezon 2 *''Trzęsienie Czerwi Cz.1'' Shredder wraca z Japonii do Nowego Jorku wraz ze swoją nową bronią, najstraszliwszym zabójcą w Azji - Tygrysim Pazurem. Karai szydzi z wyboru ojca i jego nowego nabytku. Sam Tygrysi Pazur jest zawiedziony widokiem Klanu Stopy, który Shredder mu obiecał. Zgryźliwie Karai porusza temat utraconego ogona tygrysa, który tłumaczy, że stracił ogon w walce (popijając chudym mlekiem przyniesionym przez Xevera). Shredder ogłasza, iż nowy członek Klanu zostanie jego nową prawą ręką, co oczywiście złości Karai. Tygrysi Pazur dostaje polecenie, by schwytać Splintera i jego żółwie, a Karai ma mu w tym pomóc. Raph, Mikey i Leo przechodzą przez portal i znów trafiają do Nowego Jorku, jednak nie mają czasu na odpoczynek. Tygrysi Pazur zagradza im drogę i atakuje. Jest ciężkim przeciwnikiem, więc Mikey proponuje, by wejść na dachy i zajść go od góry, jednak wróg ma jetpack. Walka trwa. Michelangelo obrywa, a Tygrysi Pazur wykorzystuje okazję i łapie go. Trzymając go za nogę nad dziurą prowadzącą do pieca grozi, iż wrzuci go tam jeśli nie wezwą swojego mistrza. Leo jest zmuszony na to przystać. Trzy żółwie związane. Na miejsce przybywa Splinter nim Tygrysi Pazur wrzucił żółwie do pieca. Walka się rozpoczyna. Splinter jest dużo szybszy, jednak walka jest wyrównana. Ostatecznie Splinter odnosi zwycięstwo, a tygrys staje nad przepaścią z uszkodzonym jetpack'iem. Ukryta nieopodal na dachu Karai tylko czeka na sygnał, po którym strzela w Hamato zatrutą strzałką. Efekt jest niemal natychmiastowy, Splinter pada ledwo widząc na oczy, a Tygrysi Pazur cieszy się swym zwycięstwem. *''Trzęsienie Czerwi Cz.2'' Gdy Karai chce zaatakować związane żółwie, Tygrysi Pazur powstrzymuje ją blokując jej broń. Przypomina dziewczynie, iż mistrz Shredder kazał ich pojmać żywcem, by mógł je wykończyć osobiście. Na początek chcą się zająć Splinterem, który resztkami sił rzuca Shurikenami, które przecinają sznury. Żółwie są wolne i uciekają. Tygrys stara się je jeszcze zatrzymać strzelając do nich. Skacze z budynku na schody pożarowe, by dopaść braci, lecz dzięki bombie dymnej udaje im się uciec. W siedzibie Shreddera Splinter budzi się, a jego oczom ukazuje się Tygrysi Pazur, który na pobudkę oblewa go wiadrem wody. Xever chwali nową prawą rękę Shreddera za schwytanie szczura. Na pytanie Razara o truciznę mówi, że zwykły wojownik już dawno by od niej umarł, lecz Splinter jest jedynie osłabiony. Rozmowę przerywa wejście Shreddera z Karai. Po rozmowie dawnych przyjaciół Oroku Saki denerwuje się i chce raz na zawsze pozbyć się wroga, lecz Karai zatrzymuje go. Mówi, iż nie powinien zabijać wroga, gdy jest spętany, gdyż nie ma w tym honoru. Tygrysi Pazur popiera ją w tym. Shredder postanawia zabić Hamato Yoshi w uczciwym pojedynku i każe zwołać cały Klan Stopy. Tygrys idzie, by wypełnić rozkaz mistrza. Leo przybywa z pomocą mistrzowi, lecz okazuje się to być pułapką. Gdy sięga po miecz, za rękę łapie go Tygrysi Pazur i bez problemu obezwładnia żółwia. Węchem potwierdza, iż Leonardo przyszedł sam, a on nie wyczuwa nikogo więcej. Przytrzymuje żółwia, by oglądał wraz z resztą obecnych jak Shredder walczy z osłabionym Splinterem. Podczas walki następuje trzęsienie ziemi, które wywołuje lekki chaos, co wykorzystuje Raph i Mikey by wkroczyć. Leo ucieka tygrysowi, po czym wycofuje się z braćmi i Splinterem. Shredder rozkazuje wszystkim ruszać za nimi. Z resztą popleczników Shreddera Tygrysi Pazur biega po dachach w pogoni za żółwiami. Wyczuwa zapach gada. Szybko znajdują uciekinierów. Rozpoczyna się walka. Tygrys razem z Karai walczy przeciw Leonardo. Daje żółwiowi do zrozumienia, iż nie może się z nim równać, ponieważ wciąż jest jeszcze tylko dzieckiem i łamie mu katanę. W końcu Splinterowi udaje się pozbyć trucizny z organizmu i dołącza do walki. Tygrysi Pazur po raz kolejny staje naprzeciw Splinterowi. Trzęsienie ziemi zrzuca Karai z budynku, więc przejęty tym widokiem Splinter chce jej pomóc, jednak tygrys staje mu na ogonie przypominając mu, iż jest w trakcie walki. Widzimy jak Tygrysi Pazur trzyma Splintera w uścisku i chce go wykończyć, lecz obrywa krążkiem, co odwraca jego uwagę. Leonardo wykorzystuje to i za pomocą kopniaka zrzuca go na schody przeciwpożarowe. Nie zamierza on się tak łatwo poddać. Po raz kolejny przypuszcza atak na Hamato, który zostaje odparty. Oszołomiony tygrys z włączonym jetpack'iem kończy pożarty przez Kraathatrogona, na którym przebili się przez ziemię Casey wraz z April. *''Gniew Tygrysa'' Rozmowę Shreddera z Karai przerywa niespodziewane przybycie Tygrysiego Pazura. Wrócił on po rozerwaniu brzucha Kraathatrogona, pokonaniu armii kraangów i ciężkich podróżach przez różne wymiary. Siłę by iść dalej dawał mu gniew, by teraz móc zemścić się na Splinterze, jego "gadach" oraz tych, którzy uwięzili go w brzuchu tego robala (Casey i April). Shredder przyjmuje go z powrotem i postanawia dać szansę, aby jego zemsta mogła się dopełnić, pomimo sprzeciwów Karai. Dziewczyna dostaje nakaz, by iść z Tygrysem, zniszczyć Splintera i żółwie bez względu na koszty. Karai z Tygrysim Pazurem przemieszczają się do celu po dachach. Oczywiście nie może obyć się bez zgryźliwych uwag między nimi. Karai odgryza mu się zwracając uwagę na jego brak ogona i jednego oka, co drażni Tygrysa. Mówi, iż jest głupia i na jej pytanie o plan wyjaśnia, że zamierza uderzyć w serca wrogów. Do dziewczyny dociera dlaczego ojciec wysłał ją z tygrysem. Na imiona April O'Neil i Casey Jones Tygrysi Pazur obwieszcza, iż zapłacą za to, co mu zrobili. Obydwoje pojawiają się w knajpce Murakamiego. Chcą zdobyć informacje na temat żółwi. Karai odpuszcza nie widząc honoru w ich postępowaniu, lecz Tygrysi Pazur nie przyszedł tam dla honoru i sam wyciąga informacje z człowieka na temat jeźdźców robaka. Gdy Casey myśli, że zgubił osobę, która go śledziła, ze schodów przeciwpożarowych w zaułku atakuje go Tygrysi Pazur. Próbując ponownie zaatakować chłopaka Tygrys zostaje przez niego porażony prądem. Na początku Jones chce walczyć z przeciwnikiem, ale szybko zmienia zdanie, gdy ten podnosi się, a na jego twarzy widać złość. Tygrysi Pazur pełen gniewu rusza w pogoń za swoją ofiarą. Obaj trafiają między samochody, gdzie mimo swojego kiepskiego położenia chłopak dalej żartuje sobie z przeciwnika. Tygrysa irytuje to, gdyż wygląda to tak, jakby Casey myślał, że to zabawa. Jones próbuje wszelkimi sposobami odciąć się od Tygrysa, jednak to nie pomaga. Wspinaczka nie ma sensu, gdyż kot ma jetpack. Gdy obaj docierają na jeden z dachów budynku, Jones rzuca swoimi wybuchowymi krążkami, lecz Tygrysi Pazur zasłania się i nie odnosi żadnych obrażeń. Tygrys wchodzi za chłopakiem do szklarni, gdzie odcina mu ucieczkę. Casey jest zmuszony do walki i atakuje. Tygrys odbiera mu kij i wyrzuca, a gdy ten atakuje z góry nogami, łapie go za nogę i trzyma w górze. Mówi, iż chłopak zapłaci za to, co mu zrobił, a Jones szybko orientuje się, iż chodzi o sprawę z robakiem. Tygrysi Pazur zrzuca Caseya z dachu. Tygrysi Pazur prowadzony przez nadajnik od Karai rozpoczyna łowy i podąża za sygnałem. Ostatecznie trafia do rzeźni. W tym miejscu nie może wywęszyć swoich ofiar, lecz wciąż ma niezawodny słuch drapieżcy. Żółwie pojedynczo atakują go z ukrycia, lecz i na to przychodzi kres. Po przejściu do pomieszczenia obok rozpoczyna się walka twarzą w twarz. Oczywiście walka jest ciężka, gdyż Tygrys jest ciężkim przeciwnikiem. Do walki dołącza Karai i atakuje Tygrysiego Pazura, który nagle doświadcza jej zdrady. Po pokonaniu dziewczyny Tygrysi Pazur zabiera ją ze sobą, a żółwie po jego groźbie wrzucenia Karai do rozdrabniarki nie mogą nic zrobić. Tygrys ucieka z nieprzytomną dziewczyną. W kryjówce Shreddera Tygrysi Pazur informuje mistrza o zdradzie dziewczyny z niemałą satysfakcją na twarzy. *''Legenda Kuro Kabuto'' Po kradzieży hełmu Shredder wzywa do siebie cały Klan Stopy w tym i Tygrysiego Pazura. Dostają za zadanie znalezienie i odzyskanie hełmu za wszelką cenę. Tygrysi Pazur idzie z Bradfordem. Kieruje, gdyż ma lepszy węch i wyczuwa, że złodziej jest pieszo, lecz ma urządzenia, które on posiada. Razar chwali jego węch mówiąc, że jest niezły jak na kota. Tygrys zwraca uwagę, iż są wojownikami i chce, by działali razem bez wchodzenia w temat ich gatunków. Bradford zgadza się z nim. Dodaje, że Xever zawsze mówił, że Tygrysi Pazur musi go nienawidzić, ponieważ jest kotem, a Razar psem. Tygrys zauważa, iż to śmieszne, chociaż chce go zjeść, gdyż tamten jest rybą. Anton atakuje skorupogromcę z budynku, jednak wkroczenie i przejęcie hełmu odkłada na później, gdyż zauważa zbliżającego się Razara i Tygrysa. Dwaj mutanci zauważają z dachu żółwie z Kabuto, więc atakują. Używając jetpacka Tygrysi Pazur chce zaatakować z powietrza, lecz gdy naciera Donnie rzuca w niego Mikey'm. Gdy jest na ziemi wyciąga swój miecz i dochodzi do bezpośredniej konfrontacji z Raphaelem. Żółwie starają się wycofać z hełmem, więc rozpoczyna się pościg. Tygrys dostaje metalową skrzynką z dachu wyrzuconą przez Leonardo. Razem z Razarem dołączają do Xevera i Stockmana, aby zastąpić ich w pogoni za hełmem. Ostatecznie w pościgu uczestniczy cała czwórka popleczników Shreddera, lecz zostają wykiwani przez Leonardo ukrytego w śmietniku. Anton odzyskuje torbę, a Leo oddala się i zostawia go w rękach czterech mutantów. Jego kombinezon jest uszkodzony, a gdy mutanci Shreddera widzą, że ma torbę z hełmem ruszają za nim. Dzięki Steranko udaje mu się uciec od nich. *''Zemsta jest Moja'' Podczas pierwszej próby ucieczki Karai zostaje złapana przez Tygrysiego Pazura. Jest dużo silniejszy od niej, więc zostaje pokonana. Gdy Tygrys chce ją wykończyć przerywa mu Shredder, który zabrania mu ją skrzywdzić, a dziewczyna ponownie ląduje w celi. Tygrysi Pazur staje na drodze dziewczyny podczas jej drugiej ucieczki z żółwiami. Troje nastoletnich wojowników nie stanowi dla niego zbyt dużego zagrożenia, lecz przez odgłos gwizdka nadawanego ze skorupogromcy przez Donnie'go obezwładnia go co daje przeciwnikom możliwość ucieczki. Kiedy żółwie wychodzą z budynku i zostają okrążone przez stopoboty, Tygrys ponownie się pojawia. Wzywa żółwie do kapitulacji, lecz po raz kolejny gwizdek Dona ogłusza go. Tygrysi Pazur nie daje za wygraną i wraz z Xeverem i Stopobotami goni ich na motorach. Po wykluczeniu wszystkich jego ludzi z pościgu za pomocą między innymi tłuszczu z pizzy, jest zmuszony do kontynuowania pościgu jetpackiem. Lądując na dachu skorupogromcy przebija go mieczem tak, że ostrze zatrzymuje się równolegle przed twarzą Karai. Dziewczyna zostaje wyciągnięta przez niego na dach i rozpoczyna się między nimi walka. Karai jak i wcześniej nie radzi sobie za dobrze z Tygrysem, lecz gdy zostaje zrzucona z dachu pojazdu, żółwie przejeżdżają pod bramą chińskiej dzielnicy zrzucając go w ten dosyć bolesny sposób. Gdy Karai uciekła, Tygrysi Pazur zdaje raport swojemu mistrzowi o zaistniałej sytuacji. Po krótkiej rozmowie dostaje polecenie, by sprowadzić Shredderowi Stockmana. Po schwytaniu Karai, Tygrysi Pazur zakleja jej usta taśmą i umieszcza w klatce nad zbiornikiem z mutagenem w laboratorium Stockmana. Tygrys jest zaskoczony bezwzględnością Shreddera, gdyż "chce zmutować własne szczenie", lecz mistrz tłumaczy mu swój plan. W końcu wyczuwa on przybycie szczura i wystrzela racę pod dach, by móc dostrzec Splintera. Po mutacji dziewczyny Shredder jest wściekły. Tygrysi Pazur przekonuje go, iż ten wygrał, gdyż zadał Splinterowi niewyobrażalne cierpienie. Razem z resztą Klanu Stopy uciekają. *''Inwazja Cz.1'' Gdy Shredder rozmyśla nad aktualną sytuacją, pojawia się Tygrysi Pazur. Mutant informuje iż kończy im się czas i że powinien podjąć już decyzję, ostatecznie mężczyzna postanawia zawrzeć sojusz z Kraangami. *''Inwazja Cz.2'' Tygrysi Pazur wraz ze Shredderem obserwuje jak Leonardo walczy ze Stopobotami. Tygrys pyta swego mistrza czy może go w końcu wykończyć, jednak ten odmawia bowiem chce napawać się cierpieniem żółwia. Po długiej walce Leonardo jest zmęczony w dodatku traci swoją broń, dopiero wtedy Shredder zezwala Tygrysiemu Pazurowi, Rybiemuryjowi i Razarowi na dobicie chłopaka. Mimo zmęczenia żółw stawia opór, dlatego też ostatecznie to Shredder powala go na ziemię, przez co Leo traci przytomność. Wtedy też rozlega się dźwięk telefonu, to Leonardo otrzymał SMS'a od Michelangelo z informacją gdzie się znajdują. Pazur bierze telefon i informuje Shreddera o miejscu w którym znajdują się pozostałe żółwie. Po dotarciu na miejsce tygrys wrzuca przez okno nieprzytomnego Leo do wnętrza kryjówki żółwi. Po czym rozkazuje im wyjść na zewnątrz. Tygrysiemu Pazurowi udaje się wywabić braci i ich przyjaciół ze schronienia, korzystając z tej okazji mężczyzna zaczyna do nich strzelać, jednak bezskutecznie. Udaje się im uciec. Sezon 3 *''Nowa Wizja'' Pojawia się jako duch, wizja, która walczy Donniem. żółw kwestionuje jego istnienie i stwierdza, że tygrys nie może go zranić, więc Tygrysi Pazur uderza go w twarz, aby potwierdzić swoją prawdziwość. Ostatecznie Donatello (pamiętając wcześniejsze rady Splintera) udaje się pokonać przeciwnika, zrzucając go z góry do otchłani. *''Powrót do Nowego Jorku'' *''Wężowy Splot'' *''Wieprz i Nosorożec'' *''Casey Jones kontra Bandyci'' *''Starcie Muta-Zwierzaków'' *''Wejście Gekona'' *''Attack of the Mega Shredder!'' *''The Fourfold Trap'' *''Projekt Anihilacja, Część 2'' W wyniku zagrożenia, jaki stanowią nowi najeźdźcy Triceratoni, zostaje on zmuszony do pomocy, zarówno Klanu Hamato, jak i całemu miastu w walce z kosmicznymi gadami. Za pomocą lodowego blastera usiłuje zranić przeciwników, dostrzegając tym samym kolejne jednostki. Kiedy jednak sytuacja się pogarsza, a cały świat czeka zagłada, obwinia swojego mistrza o to, czego się dopuścił, nie rozumiejąc zupełnie jego zamiarów. Dowiaduje się wówczas, że Saki'ego nie interesował cały świat, a jedynie zemsta na arcy-wrogu. Sezon 4 *''Druga Szansa'' *''Krajobraz po bitwie'' *''Zwichnięta Stopa'' *''The Super Shredder'' *''Darkest Plight'' *''Tale of Tiger Claw'' Tygrysi Pazur wyczuwa, że ten, kto odebrał mu ogon znajduje się w pobliżu. Jak się później okazuje, jest to niezwykle zwinna i szybka wojowniczka, o imieniu Alopex, która pragnie zemsty na nim za zrujnowanie swojego życia. W samochodzie Tygrysi Pazur opowiada Ivanowi oraz Antonowi swoją historię. Gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, na placu zabaw otworzył się portal Kraangów. Myśląc, że to magiczne wrota wraz z siostrą przeszedł przez nie, a Kraangowie pojmali ich i przeprowadzali na nich eksperymenty. Ostatecznie udało im się uciec, lecz teraz byli potworami, więc nie mogli wrócić do domu. Schronienie znaleźli w cyrku, a z czasem zostali najlepszymi w przestępczym podziemiu. Pewnego dnia podczas walki na śmierć i życie Alopex odcięła mu ogon. Wraz z Ivanem i Antonem przyszykowali pułapkę na siostrę Tygrysiego Pazura, dzięki której udaje się ją pojmać. Niefortunnie żółwie przychodzą jej z pomocą. Rozpoczyna się duża i chaotyczna walka, lecz ostatecznie Tygrysi Pazur odnosi porażkę. Alopex nie zabija go, gdyż ten jest jej jedyną rodziną. Daje mu szansę, by się wycofał, lecz ten z niej nie korzysta i wyciąga dłoń, aby strzelić mutantce w plecy. Alopex jest jednak znacznie szybsza i odcina mu rękę. Sezon 5 *''Zwój Demodragona'' Takeshi przyzywa potężnego Demodragona, Kavaxasa w poszukiwaniu jego mocy. *''Zapomniany Miecznik'' *''Serce Zła'' *''Czas Końca'' Ciekawostki *Przez to, iż został zjedzony przez Kratatrogona, stracił lewe oko, a jego ucho jest uszkodzone. **Podczas ucieczki z wymiaru X walczył przeciw żółwiom pochodzącym z serii z 1987. *Zażywa kocimiętkę (odcinek Ogon Tygrysa, wspomniane przez Bebopa) *Utratę ogona zawdzięcza własnej siostrze, Alopex, która to użyła go, jako własny pasek. en:Tiger Claw (2012 TV series) de:Tiger_Claw Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Zmutowani ludzie Kategoria:Klan Stopy Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2012)